The Child of The Masked Demon
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: Charlotte Kozuki-Lamperouge have lived a peaceful life with her mother and stepfather. But before her eighteenth birthday, she learns the truth about herself and her father. Will she accept herself and her destiny or curse her fate as the child of a demon
1. Prologue

_**This is my first code geass fanfic, so please be nice.**_

_**I don't own Code Geass. It belongs to Clamp.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tokyo, Japan a.t.b. 2035<strong>_

The sun arises in Japan as it starts another peaceful day in Tokyo. The sunlight hit the window of a young teenage girl of the age seventeen.

"Charlotte, time to wake up. You're going to be late."

The girl mumbles in her sleep. She hates getting up early in the morning. It just wasn't her nature.

"CHARLOTTE!"

"All right, I'm up." Replied Charlotte as she kicks the blanket off of her and headed to the bathroom.

Looking at her mirror, Charlotte brushed her teeth and her long red hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she look mostly like her mother but her eyes…her eyes are those of her father, beautiful violet eyes that were very easily to lose yourself in if you look deeply.

Charlotte never knew her father. He died before she was born. Her mother said he died in the war for Japan during the war against the Britannian Empire. Her mother doesn't like talking about it since she says it brings painful memories.

Heading downstairs and into the kitchen, Charlotte grabbed a piece of toast. "See you later, Mom." Cried Charlotte as she headed out the door.

Kallen watch as her daughter left. 'Has it really been seventeen years since that day?'

Kallen walk to where there were pictures of her and Charlotte and then came across of one picture that would send a smile across her face and her heart a flutter. The picture of the man she love…Lelouch Lamperouge…Lelouch vi Britannia…Zero. It's been seventeen years since he sacrifice himself for world peace, taking the world's haltered with him.

She understood why he did what he did and yet…she regrets not telling him about their child that she was carrying during that time. She was going to tell him when he visit Ashford Academy for the UFN meeting but things took a different turn and she had to fight him until the very end. Watching him die before her very eyes broke her heart but she had to live on for her sake and their child's.

Within seven months after Lelouch's death on January 1st at 12:10 a.m., she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with her hair color and her father's eyes. Though she had her mother's facial features, she had her father's smile and cunningness and also her parents' intelligence and she was quite rebellious.

Only a few of her friends and the Empress of Britannia, Nunnally and the new Zero knows of her existence and who her father is. If people knew who she was, they'll hate her or worse, kill her because no one would want to have the spawn of the Demon Emperor living.

At the hospital, Kallen and Nunnally made a promise that when Charlotte turns eighteen, they will tell her of her true identity, for she was not only Charlotte Kozuki-Lamperouge but as Her Imperial Highness Charlotte vi Britannia, Princess of the Holy Britannia Empire, daughter of the late 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review. It will help on continuing this story.<strong>


	2. Revelation

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so long to update. I had a blank mind for coming up with something for this chapter and when I had it and type some of it, my computer went all wacky. So here is chapter 2 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm finally eighteen." Cried Charlotte.<p>

"Hold on, Charlie. You've have but two days until your birthday." Said her best friend, Naoto Ohgi.

Naoto Ohgi was the son of Japan's Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi and his wife Villetta Ohgi nee Nu. He has exotic brown hair with his bangs on the right side of his face and beautiful hazel eyes. He is quite popular in school with the ladies fluttering themselves about him.

Naoto and Charlotte have been best friends since childhood. They trust each other and tell each other's secret but also they have secret crushes on each other but are too afraid on how it would affect their friendship.

"I know that but still, once I'm eighteen, the world will be my playground…with you beside me, of course." Charlotte nudges Naoto as she blushed.

"Naoto, come on. Mom said that we have to go." Said Naoto's younger sister, Chigusa.

Chigusa was born eight years after Naoto. She was the exact spitting image of her mother, First Lady Villetta except she has her father's eyes.

"Alright, I'll be there." Replied Naoto.

"No, NOW!"

She can also be bossy for an eight year old.

Charlotte had to laugh at Chigusa's bossiness. She adores her like a sister. Charlotte always wishes she had a sister.

"Come on, let's go before she has a fit." Charlotte said as she and Naoto got up and headed towards her house.

* * *

><p>Kallen sat at the table as she waited for Charlotte to come home. It was time she knew the true about herself, her father and her heritage. Kallen looked at the masked man staring at her…Zero.<p>

This second Zero was nothing like the Zero she knew and loved before. Though he did fight for justice and peace and order, he will never be like her Zero.

_Suzaku Kururugi…you and Lelouch did all what you have done for world peace. Sacrifing everything…and at the end…_

Kallen wasn't the only one in the house with Zero. Her friends, Kaname Ohgi and the rest of the Black knights.

_Charlotte…once you know the truth…will you ever forgive me…and your father as well._

The door open as Charlotte entered with Naoto and Chigusa. "Mom, sorry I'm late. I'll get dinner start…"

Charlotte enters the room where a bunch of people were.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Did something happened?"

Kallen got up from her seat and went over to her. "Charlotte, sweetheart. There is something you need to know." She said as she led Charlotte to a seat.

"Okay, about what?"

"It's about who you are?"

"About whom I am." Charlotte looked at her mother with confusion.

"Charlie, you know that eighteen years ago, the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia was killed by Zero."

"Of…course, Zero's right over there," Charlotte said as she looks at the masked man, not knowing what he is here for. "But, what does that got to do with me."

"People don't know except for a few knew that he had a child hidden in the public eyes for eighteen years now. Well, no one would know about the child not even the child itself until now."

"What are you talking about, mother?" Charlotte asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Charlotte, you are not only my child but also his as well. You are the daughter of Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of Britannia."

Charlotte jump up from the chair, knocking it down from the ground, shock and in disbelief. "How…how is that possible? I mean what?...did he rape you or something? I…I don't understand. What is the meaning of this?"

"Charlie, even though your father and I never married, the Empress, your aunt has legally named you an heir to the Britannic throne."

"My aunt! You mean that the Empress is my aunt…and if she names me the heir to the throne, then that would make me a…"

"Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Charlotte vi Britannia" Said Zero.

"But why? Why hide this from me? Why tell me now?"

"It was for your safety and protection. The Empress and I made an agreement that when you turn eighteen, you would be told the truth about who you are. I couldn't bear to see you face such hatred for who your father was and risk seeing you getting hurt." Explain Kallen with tears hanging in her eyes.

Charlotte looked at everyone. "All of you know. All of you know and not one of you has ever told me."

"Of course we knew, but hiding it from you until you were eighteen was just..." Kaname Ohgi said.

Charlotte couldn't believe it. Her father...the father her mother told her about was actually royalty…a demon emperor and she was his daughter…his flesh and blood…which also means…

_I'm the spawn of a demon._

"So what now? Am I supposed to change my life and go rule my empire?" Charlotte said sarcastic.

"You're supposed to leave first thing tomorrow morning. The empress wishes you to come."

"So, I have to leave my home and my friends and go to a foreign land that I don't know much about and be a princess."

"When you get there, you'll learn how to be a princess." Zero replied.

Charlotte had had enough as she stomps away from all of this and headed to her room. She landed herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_Why…why have I been cursed with this horrible fate?_


	3. Questions and Wonders

The sky was clear and blue as the trip to the Britannian Empire was a long journey. Charlotte has been quite during the trip. Just a day ago, Charlotte had found out the horrible truth about herself…that she was the daughter of the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.

She had never expected her father can be such a man. All she knew about him before all of this was that he and mom went to the same school and were in the black knights and now she comes to find out that all this time her father was royalty.

Charlotte look away from the window and look at the man who put an end to her father…the masked man named Zero. She had a lot of questions to ask. "So, Zero, I got a question? I know my father was the enemy of the world but did he know that he was going to have a child?"

Zero turned and looks at her. "Yes."

"And even though you killed him, would you have killed me knowing that I was his flesh and blood?"

"No, I couldn't do that because no matter what the father does, the child wouldn't turn out to be like its father."

"So, what was the point of killing him?"

"It was for the Zero Requiem."

"The Zero Requiem?" Charlotte questioned.

"Your father planned it. He wanted to take the world's hatred with him when he died. He knew of your existence. He knew the expense of what your life would be if the world knew of your existence and I promise him that I would also protect you just as I'm protecting your aunt, the empress."

"So, my father… planned his own assassination for world peace."

"Exactly."

Charlotte couldn't believe it. Her father act like a bloodthirsty tyrant only to achieve world peace. Even though the world see him as a monster, he was more like…a savior.

"We'll land in Pendragon within an hour. Why don't you go and rest?"

Charlotte had to agree, she was quite tired from this long journey. She entered the room she was staying at.

This is going to be nerve wrecking. Will she make a good expression on the empress, her aunt? Will she be a good princess and what would people think if they knew of her existence?

* * *

><p>Kallen Kozuki was in another room, waiting to land in Britannia with Zero and Charlotte. Charlotte has not spoken one word to her since she told her the truth about her father and birth heritage. She wishes there was another way for Charlotte to except this. If only Lelouch was here, he would probably know what to do with this situation.<p>

Pulling up her knees to her chest, Kallen remember the times she spent with him. Especially during _the nights_. The first time they made love was during the night before his eldest brother, First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia's wedding to Empress Tianz and then again after the incident of the second battle of Tokyo when he was depress over losing Nunnally. After the Black Knights' betrayal and Lelouch succeeding as Emperor, she was beginning to feel sick and after taking a pregnancy test, she realized that she was carrying his child.

Even though things didn't turn out the way that she wants it go, she was happy that she was blessed with a beautiful daughter by the man she loved.

'_Lelouch, will everything go okay for our child? Will the world expect her for who she is?'_

* * *

><p>At the Neo-Pendragon Imperial Palace, an empress was waiting for a very important person. Nunnally vi Britannia, 100th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire was waiting for her young niece to arrive. It's been eighteen years since Nunnally last saw her.<p>

She still remembers the day that she was born. Seven and a half pounds, tiny little lip, a bush of red hair but what was most striking of all was her eyes…the same color as her brother's.

'_Even though you're gone, Big Brother, you left something of yourself behind. And I promise you that she'll be well-protected."_

Nunnally hope that everything will go all right with her and Charlotte.

* * *

><p>"So, the new Britannian Princess will be arriving soon."<p>

"Yes, and with her blood ties to the demon Emperor and ruler of the world, we can use her to our advantage."

"Yes. Princess Charlotte vi Britannia, daughter of Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, you are the ultimate key to our plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Will Charlotte accept her new position as princess of Britannia? And who are the voices that want Charlotte for their plans? There's only one way to find out. Plus I thought about posting a story about Lelouch and Kallen conceiving Charlotte and stuff. I'll post up a poll to see if you guys want it or not.<strong>

**Until next time.**


End file.
